


The Sixth Blight- Prologue- Fire, Stew, and Fermented Mare's Milk

by BelleWrites (sunleyemrys)



Series: The Sixth Blight RP [7]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: AU, OC, Role-Playing Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunleyemrys/pseuds/BelleWrites
Summary: Big ass project to turn the collaborative role play writing I've been doing with a group of friends into a cohesive story. Some things will be edited from the original posts.. but this is largely just cleaning it up and putting everything in order. Each major plot point will be its own post with chapters. Hopefully the story will make sense.





	The Sixth Blight- Prologue- Fire, Stew, and Fermented Mare's Milk

A cave on a high ground enough to avoid a flash flood was one thing, a big, deep passage enough for horses to stay was another. An intact, empty ancient chamber at the end of the cave was the real price.

Derrick rubbed his head as Iskander stripped Warden named Minne’s armor off in order to let her body vent the heat since the healer was too busy checking to the stump of the Qunari lad. Crude but effective, he said. “We’ll keep the horses near the entrance as ordered. But…sir…you know what? All of this is just way too ‘just like old time’, sir.” The chamber was big enough for the whole party. The stone furniture was still intact and nothing significant to be seen except a few sealed potteries containing wine and oil, judging from their shape. "Can't say I miss when you father had me snoop around some ruins for weird Tevinter junks, though."

That should do it. “Let’s give her some space.” One Eyed Jackal said as he stood up then walked away from unconscious elven Warden. “For once, we entered a Tevinter ruin and there are no giant spiders or demons in it. If this place once had something valuable, they were gone. No recent bones mean there won’t be any wyverns waltz in here while we are sleeping. If there was a trap, we’d be dead already. Savor this moment, Derrick, I think this is your first time on a completely harmless Tevinter ruin.” Iskander remembered those engraving patterns on the wall though he could not make sense of it. No mistake, this had to be one of the remains of Ancient Imperium. A Warden mage who also acted as healer had already check for magical instability and set up some magical ward as a precaution. The Jackals handled the watch and cooking. A few bonfires were in place for the wasteland would turn cold once the sun set and even colder in a cave. “How are your men doing?”

Bald Warden sighed. “It’s gonna be tough for them, no doubt about that. That big boy Kata, I already handed him to a healer but it’s ain’t no use if the lad ain’t get over it. All we have to do for Minne is get her some hot meal once she is awake. The rest seem fine though, luckily that boy ain’t piss on the saddle. But the real tough part is gonna to happen once we are back home. The First ain’t gonna be happy, I’m telling you.” Bet he would. “What a disaster. But what your lord father said; a soldier’s fault is also his commander’s. I was careless. They ain’t take the blame alone.”

Time, hardship, and uniform can’t just change some men, it seems. One Eyed Jackal raised his eye brows. “That’s not always the case. They were supposed to report to you first, Derrick.” Iskander glanced at old friend “But it’s your call. Once we get there my part is done anyway.”

“Thanks for help me hauling those kids outta there, sir.” Bald man turned to Iskander and bowed his head.

Iskander took a sip of fermented milk. “Don’t mention it. Just do what you do best and everything is going to be fine. By the way, you know where you find me if you are getting appetite.”

“Later, sir. Got something to do.” Bald man cleared his throat. “I’ll join you with the kids later. Thank you again, milord.” Though he didn’t mention, Iskander knew Derrick had another lecture to do.

Once he found those fools, Derrick crossed his arms and took a deep breath. “Right, kids. Let’s make this quick and simple. I’m gonna ask you lot a few questions and I want at least one answer for every single one of them. How did you end up here? What the hell you lot was thinking? And let’s not ignore a wyvern in the goddamn room here; HOW DID KATARI GET HIS ARM CHOPPED OFF?!”

Andie flinched at the yelling. What was with military people and the yelling? Honestly.

She stood in front of Katari, protectively and only a little in the healer’s way. “Katari noticed Minne was missing and wanted to find her. Gwyn was crying in his room cause he’s now a Warden or something. Tiberius jumped down a well, and I followed him. And there were darkspawn trying to tunnel into the well’s cave, and then we killed them and hiked to the canyon and there were shrieks and one of them bit Katari and we didn’t want him to die.” She paused to suck in a breath, shock finally hitting her. “And I didn’t plan on joining the Wardens, and I was made to drink darkspawn blood and now I hear voices and I... and i...”

Andryanna burst into tears, sobbing uncontrollably. “I miss the Circle and my quiet library and just how boring everything was there, and I just want to go home.”

She sunk to her knees, hands buried in her face, shaking as she cried.

Gwyn watched the girl collapse to the hard ground of the ruin with little more than a quirk of the eyebrow. Not the best time to have a melt down but they were out of danger for the time being, she did a good job of hiding her grief until now; she can at least be proud of that. He had no idea she never wanted to join them, he assumed she wanted to escape the circle and see the world but this….it seemed like she jumped out of the frying pan and into the fire. He felt a pang of sympathy for her, this isn't the first time her passive nature had gotten her into trouble. With any luck it will be the last time, but he highly doubted it.

He cleared his throat, the amount of times he had been reprimanded by his superiors was beyond count at this point. It was old hat and frankly he could care less what they did to him; but the kids….

“Whatever story they tell you I want you to know that the blame for everything lays at my feet. I raised no protest to the plan and even offered to help them. The mages are afraid of me considering my background and the soldier is young and impressionable, they would have gone along with anything I did. The fault is mine and I will take the punishment.” he paused to consider his next words, he didn't want his temper to get the better of him…. again.

“Might I just say; the intentions were pure. To rescue a comrade in need is a noble thing, to disobey orders to do the right thing is more difficult than to just do nothing…...it's more than I can say of the wardens who abandoned Lady Minne to begin with.” he couldn't help but add the bit of venom at the end, abandoning a comrade, one who gave her life to a cause that would most likely mean a brutal end. Gwyn would not consider himself a man of honor however his stomach turned at the thought all the same. He stared down the warden as the girl’s cries filled the room.

Tiberius' face was still dark with shame. He still felt shaky from the gallop to the cave, and he hated himself for his cowardice. He doubly hated being dressed down by this leathery-faced Warden for doing what he knew was right. Damn the consequences, was saving the life of a comrade not worth the risk? Tiberius crouched next to Andie and rubbed her shoulder with his good hand to comfort her as she sniffled. It seems he, Gwyn, and Andie all had no intention of becoming Wardens before arriving at Weisshaupt... it was nice to have something in common. It seemed fate, or Andraste, or whoever was in charge liked playing tricks on them all.

"To be quite frank, sir, we knew what we were doing and would have done it regardless," Tiberius said, shooting a pointed glance at Gwyn. "Where I'm from, we don't leave soldiers to die and we don't run away from our duty. As you can see, we were on our way back to the fortress with Minne when you found us."

Tiberius spared a glance behind him at the healer-Warden who was working on Katari. He felt such a kinship with the Qunari man, and his heart twisted at the thought of what he'd been through.

This was all my fault.

Guilt overwhelmed the Qunari, who stood staring blankly as the healer worked on his stump. Now that he had a moment wherein his life wasn’t in immediate danger, it hit him like a ton of bricks.

These people are in trouble because of you. Losing your arm was justice for what you put them through.

and how will you be a Warden now? There is no chance in hell that they would want a one-armed monster who can’t control himself.

As Andie collapsed, Katari’s guilt amplified. Even though what she was saying was not related to what he’d done, he felt as though he was responsible for this breakdown. He’d been the one who put her and Gwyn and Tiberius in this dangerous situation for something that should have been his responsibility alone.

“Your life isn’t just yours anymore,” Minne’s words rang in his head. By coming out here, he had endangered not just himself, but Derrick, Gwyn, Tiberius, Andie, Minne, this mercenary, and countless other Wardens. He couldn’t stand by and let Gwyn take the blame.

“It was my idiocy. I fucked up, and now everyone else is paying the price. I got off easy —I lost an arm. But I’m doing so I proved I’m not worthy of being a Warden. I’ve put my brothers and sisters in danger.”

Finally, he turned to the healer who had been tending to his arm. They seemed to be nearly done, giving Katari a firm nod. “Just don’t jostle it too hard and it shouldn’t break anymore. Damn stupid what you did.”

The stump was sore —it would be for life. Katari felt as though his arm was still there, though attempting to move it brought about great pain. This would forever be a grim reminder of his failures and mistakes.

He was disgusted with himself for allowing this to happen. He’d been far too careless.

“Now if we’re done, I’ll be resting up by the entrance with the other animals,” he said, storming off.

He sat against the stone of the entrance, staring out into the vast desert — now enveloped in a sand storm. Far in the distance, he could see the fires of Weisshaupt standing as a beacon against the swirling sands.

I can’t believe I spent 8 years of my life for a dead dream.

As he slowly drifted off to sleep, he felt the cold embrace of despair overwhelming him.

As Derrick was pointing the error of the new recruits’ actions, One Eyed Jackal sit quietly on the stump of a pillar, eavesdropping. In his head, Iskander evaluated and memorized the detail of each new recruit.

A brave bunch of misfits who though they've seen a real war but actually it was a mere battle. Talented, selfless, but impulsive.... unreliable. Would make valuable assets if they learn how to use their heads. No, only if they trust me. Emotional shaken, shouldn't be too hard.

"You lot still don't understand. Being a Warden ain't like what a bard sing." Senior Warden looked more tired than angry. "Don't tell me about bravery, kids. If you were recruited, we already know you've got guts. Grey Warden ain't recruit people just because they know how to fight. Let me tell you something you lot already know; the Joining, whatever you witnessed, it just the beginning of a Warden's life. I was there, we all were there. Guts alone ain't gonna cut it. You will learn discipline 'cause it is what separates from those creatures out there." Derrick looked at the legionnaire.

"Doing the right thing won't help anything if you ain't doing it right. You went out there with no plans, no preparation, no back up. Tell me something, son; as you were walking back there, without food, water, and plans, was there a moment you though you and your friend would be dead? 'Cause that's what happened when you don't use your head. I ain't one for them tacticians, aye. But if I were you, I'd told my superior one of our own went missing and we'd look for her. With plans. This is not about being a maverick, kids. It's about you risked you and your friends lives needlessly. If you lot are dead, you can't help people no more. When we told you about sacrifice, it doesn't mean we expect you to throw yourself at the foes and kiss our lucky something good might happen. This is war. We, Grey Wardens are in this together. By we, it's you lot, me, your comrades around here, everyone at Weisshaupt, hell, even the goddamn cooks. Not just a few people you are comfortable with. That's ain't how thing works in the Order."

Derrick took a deep breath. "Let this be a lesson to all of you. At least there's a silver lining. The First Warden was going to hear about all this, but if someone is going to take responsible, it's a superior who couldn't keep an eye on his recruits. Now, you lot eat something, that's an order. We'll set out at dawn." Then the senior Warden turned away and left.

Let's see how resourceful you are. Iskander walked to the new recruits. "Mind if I sit here?"

The Warden's words fell on Andie's ears. She didnt want to hear it. They had done was what right, what a decent person would do.

Tiberius's hand on her back reminded her that though she felt alone, she wasnt. Andie pressed against him, tears dampening his clothes as she wrapped her arms around his chest and back.

"We messed up, didnt we? They're going to punish us." Panic began to rise to the surface again. "But we did the right thing. Didnt we?"

Tiberius was finding it a little hard to think. Partly because, despite the fact that they were covered in sweat and the darkspawn blood, he'd just noticed that Andie's hair smelled faintly of flowers. She was warm and soft, and it was nice enough that Tiberius didn't mind her tears soaking into his tunic. Still, he was also finding it hard to think because his left arm continued to throb persistently with pain. "Don't worry, we can handle whatever it is... I mean we've already fought hurlocks and shrieks, what's a little punishment? I bet we'll have to scrub the barracks or muck out a few stables," he murmured, hoping to comfort her.

He glanced surreptitiously at Gwyn, knowing full well that there was no room for the Maker between he and Andie right now, and saw the one-eyed mercenary with the hand crossbow coming towards them. Hopefully he'd distract Gwyn because this...this was a nice moment.

Distracted by the mercenary he turned to face the man. “You can sit where you want. It matters not to me” Gwyn was far more interested in the mood of the qunari. The boy way unstable as it was, and he seemed to be taking it all so hard. He should feel no blame; the wardens took him in instead of turning him over to the circle and did him no favours by teaching him little to no magic. However, the boy was an adult now and had no choice but to face reality, but not now. He walked over to where the boy had chosen to sleep, pulled out his sword and rested the tip against the floor; after years of standing watch he could comfortably rest like this, he took a deep breath and relaxed his mind. Letting his eyes close, he drifted off into an almost trance like state. Ready to strike if the Qunari gave into his despair, letting something far more sinister heal his wounded heart.

Blunt as a brick, build of a warrior, and apparently not good with people. Grim expression. Sobered drinker? Unlikely. Lyrium withdrawing? Definitely. How careless of me to forget he used that power at the canyon. The surly man that Iskander just recalled he was a Templar was clearly the oldest, most experienced of the new recruits and took upon himself to look after younger comrades, judging from overheard conversation. That should explain his...peculiar stance in combat.

"Apologies if I cut into an important conservation." Before Iskander was a mage who rode with him and a legionnaire who was as pale as left over Fereldan mush when he was on horseback. She must have used scented soap or conditioner recently if not regularly. Clearly an inexperience combatant. No, more like no martial training whatsoever. Had to be a unique expertise that get her recruited in the first place. Or volunteered to join the Order, though it's unlikely. "I believe you see me and my men around here, but I don't think we had been properly introduced; Iskander of House Sicarion. At your servive." He beat as a man in Crimson Jackal cape was approaching.

"What's that, Matthias?"

"Nug stew, young master." Matthias from Cumberland answered. In his hands was a pot which radiated a rather fine aroma.

"Nug? In the desert? With spice?"

"Uh...Quartermaster back in Weisshaupt and I, we had an agreement, young master." The mercenary glanced at the Wardens briefly. "Petty business, I assure you. And Ivor asked me to give you this." Roasted snakes? Why not?

"Thank you, Matthias." Iskander took the pot from Matthias hands before he left. He turned to the two remaining recruits with a gentle smile. "Please, don't mind him. Nevarran." He swears the legionnaire had a very faint smile on his lips. Clearly, he was still shaken, but a lady's embrace worked its magic. A Tevinter soldier who never ride a horse before. Possesses unusual fear of horses, more like. That and his demeanor toward Nerva could means either he is a soporati or from a laetan house but did not born with magical talents. That's too obvious, anyway. The stance and procedure he showed back in the canyon was decent enough to earn some stripes on Seheron campaign yet here he is. Must had been a grunt in Archon's guards. I need more to tell if he's an army lad simply looking for a purpose or a glory hound.

"I know this is not the time but I'll be grateful if you could tell me a little bit about yourself. After all, I did not intend to ride all the way here just to depart again as a stranger. I could address you properly, at the very least." Iskander took a empty bowl to fill the stew. "We can talk while we eat. If you never eat a nug before, it's tasty and easy to cook. Derrick was right that you need to eat something, so you can recuperate faster. Yes, I know him. An old friend, actually. Don't take his words, well, word by word. He's caring, but never like the burden of a commander. Oh right, I did ask your story. Pardon me. Since they just left before I could ask them a thing, could you please tell me about the gentleman who just went that way and that lad with amputated arm? Once you finished yours, of course."

Andryanna sniffled, staying close to Tiberius. "Thats Gwyn, the Mage Hunter. Hes from Hossberg. Katari, I dont know a lot about but he insisted we find Minne." She cast a glance at the two by the entrance, worry crossing her face.

She shifted to get more comfortable on the ground, resting her weight against the legionnaire. "My name is Andryanna. I ran the Circle's library until I came here."

Tiberius gratefully accepted a bowl of stew, although it meant he had to gently move out of Andie's arms. She seemed a bit calmer now. "Librarian, huh?" he asked, shooting her a glance. She must have had a charmed life like his brother, spending a lifetime cooped up with dusty books. Charmed, or boring.

The soldier bowed his head at the mercenary. "Tiberius Valerian, my lord. I remember you and your crossbow from back at the canyon, handy weapon that. Until a few days ago I was in Ambassador Nerva's guard... we in his guard and the mages he brought became Wardens as part of his pact with the Wardens. Katari's been a Warden recruit for years, he and Minne are close."

Tiberius paused to take a sip of stew. The nug meat was surprisingly tender; he'd never tasted the rodent before.

The stew smelled good. She'd had nug jerky before, but never stew. Beind mindful of his injured arm, Andie carefully pulled the bowl from Tiberius's hands and took a gentle sip from its rim before passing it back to him.

"Hang on, I think I have a spoon in here somewhere." She dug around in her bag for the small set of utensils she had packed when leaving the Circle. "Aha. There it is." She offered the spoon to Tiberius with a grin.

The Mage Hunter? Sounded like a bad blood between them. Guess I'm right about the Templar. An elf and a Qunari are lovers? Interesting. But the way the big guy looked at me when I was taking care of her armor was something else.

"An honor, Andryanna. May I ask do you happen to know a fellow librarian? If you do please do tell. My lord father had been looking for a new archivist for my grandfather's collection for years now." Iskander did not even need pretend he was sincere since Lord Augustus was looking for a young but skilled librarian and yet to found his ideal employee.

"And thank you, Valerian. You seem to handle yourself well." Iskander sipped fermented milk once more. "Wish I found you before you made it here. You know, Dust Hound Free Company is always looking for a fine individual who can get things done." Iskander was glad that he could speak to them at least a sentence without an agenda. Most of the time he just had to do his job, whether he like it or is it the right thing was irrelevant in the tradecraft.

One Eyed Jackal was memorizing what he had gather when the girl, Andryanna just performed a rather bold move for someone who looked so timid. He raised his eye brows and could not help but put a mildly amused smile on his own face. Now that's how you improve morale. If only the girls in Dust Hound are this...tender. At least they have they own way. When he felt a pair of eyes on his back and saw it was Derrick with an amused expression. The Warden spoke;

"...Milord, would kindly get over here and take a look at this...thingy?" Oh you. "Oh, you lot just...carry on. Okay?"

"Alright, it was nice talking to new faces." Iskander finished his meal. "I'll let you two relax and take care of your business. Enjoy the meal...or anything you like to."

Tiberius returned Andie's smile and took the spoon. "Amazing, the things you keep in that bag of yours." He finished slurping down the soup while Iskander excused himself. He decided to ignore the pointed words the man left with, though he hoped Andie didn't notice.

"I'll be right back," he said to Andie. The Grey Warden healer finally looked recovered from their tiredness after healing Katari and if he didn't get this wound checked he'd go mad, or be the second person to lose an arm. He didn't fancy those options. The healer was able to knit the torn muscles and nerves back into place, quieting the intense pain to a dull throb. Relieved, Tiberius grabbed a set of saddlebags and returned to Andie.

"A bit rough, but these should do as pillows for now. We should rest up now so we can be ready to move out in the morning." He laid down on the sandy floor next to the mage and settled himself, glad to have her familiar presence near him as he drifted off to sleep.

Andryanna sat, still as stone. He is laying next to me, does he expect me to? Oh Maker. She blushed brightly, lying down next to Tiberius, curling herself into a ball, very aware that this was the first time she'd ever lain down with someone.

At some point during her sleep, Andie relaxed and found that Tiberius's shoulder and chest made a far better pillow than the saddle bags and that he was pleasantly warm, even his light snoring was not disruptive to her.


End file.
